


Colors intertwined with love

by not_today_satan1235



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lord Hogwarts Harry, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_today_satan1235/pseuds/not_today_satan1235
Summary: Harry hears some unsettling things come from his friends mouths. So he takes a trip to grignotts, there he finds out everything is true! His friends are not really his friends. Dumbledore isn't all that nice and his parents are alive and not who you would think they be. Harry's life gets even more complicated when he finds out who his mate is and that his mate has always liked him and is the one who use to send those gifts to him. But that's not all! Join Harry through Hate, love, anger, passion, and... Pregnancy????





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an inspiring author so if you want to tell me things you want to happen, go right for it. I'm always welcoming new ideas

 

Harry was mad, he'll he was outraged! He can't believe what he just overheard coming from his friends in his compartment.

Flashback                                 _Harry had been coming back from the bathroom when he saw the trolley was coming his way.He was hungry for his favorite snack, treacle tarts. So Harry bought three of them and a pumpkin juice. As he neared his compartment he heard his friends talking. 'What are we going to do? Hasnt dumbledore been poisoning him? Why is he still so healthy?' That was hermione. Harry wondered who they were talking about.  'I don't know hermione, but damnit I wanna kill him myself! He is so smug just because he's the-bloody-boy-who-lived. I wish Voldemort would kill his arse already.'_

_'Ronald don't you remember? We need him to marry your sister here and get her pregnant!'_

_'I don't wanna give birth to that freaks spawn!!!' Harry's heart shattered! That was Ginny.The girl he was currently dating._

_'Ginny! We need You to!'_

_'Why though?'_

_'So we can Secure his fortune.'_

_'we are already getting paid to be his friends. From his accounts, might I remind you, by Dumbledore.'_

_'that's from one of the 60 vaults in his name! He owns half of all the money in all of Grignotts!' This is what got Harry  furious! They have been stealing from him! Stealing! All they had to do was ask him for money! He's not selfish! He would have given them money!_

_'Man, I hate but having to Pretend that I love him'_

_'I hate having to pretend to be his friend but think about how proud mum will be!' Ms.Weasley was in on it too?! Harry had had enough. He had to leave._

End flashback                         

 Now Harry was angrily munching on a treacle tart. He was sitting on his trunk in the cargo hold. He needed to get to gringotts. He needed to reclaim what was his. But how?

"Are you sure Ron? Why would he be here?" Harry heard hermione say.

"He might have forgotten something in his trunk." Harry quickly dove for the slytherin trunks. He knew they thought he would never go near the slytherins' stuff. They started searching for him and just as they were about to start searching the slytherin luggage the intercoms went off.

_'Now arriving at hogsmeade! I repeat, Now arriving at hogsmeade!'_ ______ __ ____****************

"Come on! We'll find the pompous arsehole at dinner." No you won't! Harry thought. I'm going to gringotts and reclaiming all my stuff you guys stole from me! Then he looked down at his ratty clothes. And maybe Get myself a new wardrobe. At this point the train had stopped. Harry takes a deep breath and gets off the bus with all his stuff shrunken into his pocket. He heads to Honeydukes where he knows they have a Floo in the back of the shop.


	2. Inheratence, Nyx, and mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out some shocking secrets about himself and finds his family is closer than he thinks. What happens when he meets one who helped create him? It's who you least expect it to be though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is an OC of mine. She stands at my height at around 4'10". Yes I'm a shorty mc short shit. Laugh it up. She is a creature. You'll never guess what creature she is though.

Harry tumbled out of the floo into leaky cauldron. He was covered and soot but he just walked towards Diagon alley. When he got to the front of the bank he fell down and promptly threw up. He wiped his mouth with the like if his sleeve and entered the bank. He went ahead, going straight for his account manager, Griphook.Griphook came up and got it Harry into his office and to one of the multiple seats he had in his office.

"Mr.Potter, what can I do for you today?" GripHook asked as he took a seat.

"Someone has been steeling from my vaults. I would like all of the money back please, and if possible, an inheritance test."

"Of course Mr.Potter, the only one who has been taking money out of your vaults though is your magical guardian."

"Who is my magical guardian? It should be my god father, Sirius Black." Harry said testily.

"Lets see," GripHook said rifling through some paper,"it says here that your magical guardian is one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Well it shouldn't be!"

"I would have to agree with you on this. The man has made hefty withdrawals Worth millions of billions to the Dursley's. Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, the order of Phoenix, and himself."

"I never gave him permission. Can you please get it all back?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, we can get it all back, with interest."GripHook said evilly."now, let's do the inheritance test."GripHook Took out a bejeweled knife and handed it to Harry."I need you to cut your hand and drop five drops of blood into this bowl."

"why?"

"because, blood never lies." Harry blinked. 

'well that makes sense. I guess."Harry cut his hand and let his blood flow.

MEANWHILE                           

Dumbledore wanted to pull his hair out. 

"what do you mean you can't find him! That's my weapon! We need him to die!" Screeched Dumbledore. He was furious. Ron Hermione and Ginny came into his office and reported that Harry was missing. This was bad. If he goes to gringotts and asks for his inheritance test, then he can claim  his lordships and classify himself as an adult. If he does that Dumbledore loses his Wizengamot seats, access to Harry's vaults, and the authority to send her back to his relatives to beat him into submission. Not only that but he might find out on that albus  has been stealing from him. That could land Albus in azkaban with a chance of getting the dementors kiss.you need to get to Gringotts, now. "I don't care anymore. I need to get a gringotts. Go back to the banquet hall. Oh, and Ginny?"

"yes professor?"

"I need you to come back after dinner."

"Yes sir." Ginny said coyly.as soon as the door closed and will during to the floo and grab some floo powder.

"I hope I'm not too late to stop him from realizing what I have done." And with that he was gone.

Back at Gringotts                   

Harry was looking at the mile long page of his inheritance with seething fury. How dare those arseholes do this to him.

* * *

 

Harrison Quinn lupin–black

biological mother: Remus lupin

biological father: Sirius Black

Adopted mother (illegally):Lily Potter nee Evans

Adopted father(illegally): James Potter 

Magical Guardian(illegally): Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 

Godparents:Belletrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Nyx Pryncer.

Creatures:1/3 wizard 1/3 werewolf 1/3 Ice dragon

blocks

heightened senses-100%-by Albus Dumbledore

Animagius-100%-by Albus Dumbledore 

Familiars: Fawkes-100%-By Albus Dumbledore(Force bound)

Basilisk(Deceased)

Wolf pup-100%-by Albus Dumbledore

Legimins-100%-By Albus Dumbledore 

Photo Memory-100%-by Albus Dimbledore

Core Block-97%-Albus Dumbledore

 Wandless magic-100%-Albus Dumbledore 

wordless magic-100%-Albus Dumbledore

Seer-100%-Albus Dumbledore

Spells

Glamors-Albus Dumbledore 

Compulsion-Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty-Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewett,Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger

Potions

Basilisk Poison-Albus Dumbledore 

Loyalty potions-Albus Dumbledore,Molly Prewett, Ronald Weasley,Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger 

Love potion-Ginerva Weasley

Love potion-Ginerva Weasley

Love potion(Illegal)-Ginerva Weasley

Love potion(Illegal)-Ginerva Weasley

Love potion(Illegal)-Ginerva Weasley

Love potion(Illegal)-Ginerva Weasley

Vaults

12

13

19

26

30

35

49

56

77

93

109

333

512

667

893

1004

1073

1333

2249

3412

3629

3777

4127

6136

9175

stolen items

Gryffindor sword(Albus Dumbledore)

Cloak of invisibility(Albus Dumbledore)

Philosophers stone(Albus Dumbledore-shattered)

Elder wand(Albus Dumbledore)

potter amulet(Ginerva Weasley)

Dark Arts tomes(Albus Dumbledore)

Gold(Ginerva Weasley)

Resurection stone(Albus Dumbledore)

potter Jewelry(Ginerva Weasley)

Potter Heirlooms(Ginerva Weasley)

Rare Tomes(Hermione Granger)

Crystal ball(sybill trelawney)

Heirloom Quittich set(Ronald Weasley)

Hufflepuff Goblet(Albus Dumbledore)

Ravenclaw Diadem(Albus Dumbledore)

Golden quills(Albus Dumbledore)

Restricted books(Albus Dumbledore)

bottomless bag(Hermione Granger)

thousands of books(Albus Dumbledore/Hermione Granger)

Properties 

Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging,Surrey

12 Grimmuald place

 Half of Godric Hallow

3/4 of Hogwarts

Gryffindor Castle 

Gryffindor manor

Potter Manor

Potter Castle 

Ravenclaw Manor 

Ravenclaw Castle

The Burrow

Hufflepuff Manor

Hufflepuff mansion 

Investments

HoneyDukes(100,000 Galleons)

Wacky Weasley Weezes(1,000,000 Galleons)

Grunnings*(10,000 pounds)

Hogwarts(10,000,000 Galleons)(illegally by Albus Dumbledore)

olivanders(10,000 galleons)

Madam Malkins(70,000 Galleons)

Pryncer petshop(30,000 Galleons)

all shops in Nocturne Alley(10,000 Galleons each)(70 shops)

Extra Information 

Status:Submissive 

Ability to birth children:yes

Mate:?????????????(Dominant)

* * *

"GripHook?"Harry asked.

"Yes Mr.Potter?"

 "How son can we remove these spells,blocks, and potions?"

"for a cost, we can do it today."

 "how much are we talking about?"

"Let's see," GripHook started crunching a bunch of numbers together, "it would take....306 galleons."

"done. You can take the money out of my account."

" very well. I shall go in for marking about the current situation. Please wait for moment." Griphook started getting up and heading for the door. As soon as he opens the door though, he is confronted.

"Grip hook! Tell me now! Is Harry Potter in there?!" It was Dumbledore.

"no. I currently have a Harrison lupin-black in my office. Who you will not touch."

"Harry needs to come with me. He has school!"

"I will personally escort him back to school as soon as we are done here. Iron claw? SteelFang**? Will you guard my room please?" Grip hook asked.

"of coarse GripHook."IronClaw said.

"perhaps." SteelFang  retorted. Grip hook nodded to them and disappear to the set of doors to the council room.

"let me through." Dumbledore Snapped.

"not likely, you Ancient MoltBag."SteelFang sneered."grip hook ordered us to guard the boy, so guard the boy we will!"

"I am the boys magical guardian!"

"Illegally." Someone said.

"excuse me?!" Dumbledore turned around to see A girl with pale skin, white pixie cut hair, and vibrant green eyes looking up at him hatefully."What did you say little girl?"

"First, I'm not a little girl, I'm 34 years old. Second, you're his magical guardian illegally."Dumbledore raised his hand to strike the girl, but was hit with a gold scale. One of the accountants through his scale at Dumbledore to stop him from hitting the girl.

"You will not hit Ms.Pryncer."

"Pryncer?  From Pryncer PetShop?"

"Yes that is my business."

"how would you know who harry Potter's magical garden is?"

"I would know Albus-"

"That's headmaster Dumbledore to you." 

"I would know Albus, because I was given the honor of being his magical guardian by Remus."

"This girl is lying! Someone! Arrest her!"

"Why would I lie? What would I gain from pretending to be something I'm not?"

"Ms.Pryncer? What is surprise! Would you like to meet your ward?" GripHook said. Having just come out of the council room, he was surprised to see Dumbledore on the ground the scale next to him.Nyx Pryncer and her accountant standing in front of him too. NYC turn to GripHook and smiled warmly.

"I would love to meet Quinn I've missed him so much."Nyx walked up to GripHook and followed him into his office. As soon as the door was closed, Dumbledore was banging on the door, demanding that he be let into retrieve his ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is pronounced nicks; nick with an 's' at the end like its more then one person named nick. I wanna see who can guess what creature Nyx is. One month. If anyone is able to get her creature ill give a personal shoutout to them in the entry notes!  
> *Grunnings is where Vernon works  
> **SteelFang and Ironclaw are siblings, SteelFang is a girl


	3. The truth hurts sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only SweetSadisticSyn has gotten it. It is in the Inheritance test that harry got under Creature.

Nyx walked in and saw a boy with unruly black hair and vibrant green eyes.

" where is Quinn?" Nyx asked,sort of sad.

"Harrison is right here Ms.Pryncer."GripHook said, pointing to Harry.

"Why does he look different?!" Nyx was scared. What happened to Quinn?

"Glamours, we're getting all spells, potions, and blocks on him removed, will you want to join us?"

"Yes, I want my Quinn back in soon as possible."

"Of course, oh and Mr. Po–I mean-Lupin-Black? I have informed your parents of this, they should be here soon."

"Harrison!" Remus.

"Harry!" Sirius.

"Remus! Sirius!" Harry was overjoyed.

"Harry, we are your parents, call us mum and dad."

"I refuse to be called mum! Call me either dad or father."

"Fine, you'll be dad, I'll be father."

"Better."

"Is everyone ready so we can purify Mr. Lupin-Black?"

"I'm ready." Harry said.

"Well of Harry's ready then let's go!" Sirius said excitedly, when Remus had found out that he never developed the uterus, only the ovaries, he was devastated, they couldn't have the family they wanted. Then a friend sister said that she'll carry the child for them, Remus's eyes lite up. He was so happy. They went all out and bought the best stuff for their baby.  When they told James and Lily that they were going to have a kid, Lily chided that two men weren't supposed to have children together that it was the job of a man and a woman. When it was time for their friend's sister to give birth, Lily also went into labor. They were told the baby didn't make it, but Lily gave birth to a healthy beautiful baby boy. James has looked guilty, like he had something to do with the death of the baby. Now they know what that was, James was guilty because they had stolen their son. It was Lily's child that had not made it. Mother magic had punish them for insulting a bearer. It didn't matter anymore, They had their son back so they can all meet back in the black manor and have a wonderful life together again.

"come on Sirius, we're leaving. We need to support Harrison."Remus said, breaking Sirius out of his trance. Sirius smiled, Bounded up to remus and gave him a passionate kiss.When they broke apart they had to hurry and catch up with Harry and the others. When they got into the purification chamber, they noticed a shallow pool in the middle of the room. Nyx was tomato red and they knew why,  their son was in his underwear. GripHook instructed Harry to get into the pool and relax. Once he did, but goblin started chanting and Harry was out of it.

With Ron and Hermione               

Ron was freaking out! The Quidditch set he got as payment from Dumbledore was gone. While he was freaking out, he heard Hermione scream. She ran up to Ron and started spouting words at 25 miles a minute.

"The bottomless bag and all the tomes I got are gone!!" She whined. Ginny came down from the girls dorm crying.

"Ginny? What's wrong?"Ron asked his little sister.

"All of my Jewelry that marks me as future Ms. Potter is gone!!!"

"The ones that Dumbledore gave you?" Ginny nodded.

"There's a connection." hermione stated.

"What do you mean 'Mione?"

"All of the stuff that Dumbledore stole from HARRY is missing."

"So Harry's stealing from us?"

"Exactly. And I bet you I know where he is."

"Gringotts?"

"Yep."

"Lets go call mum! She can help us get our stuff back from Harry!"Ginny cried. Ron and Hermione nodded and they went to go make a floo call.

Back at Gringotts                        

Harry looked different. Instead of his unruly black hair. He had wavy sandy brown hair, he still had his Vibrant Green eyes. Instead of his lanky short frame, he filled out, just not the way he hoped. He had an hourglass figure and wide hips that were screaming made for child birth. All in all, He looked like a girl. As Harry got out, GripHook hands him some Robes. When he puts them on, he saw they had the symbol of the Bearers on them. Harry glared at GripHook, Who ignored the fact that Harry was trying to like his head on fire using his eyes.

"Mr.Lupin-Black, You will be pleased to know that almost all of your belongings are back in your vaults." Harry frowns.

"What do you mean almost all?"

"The dark tomes are in the restricted section of the school library and the crystal ball is in a warded part of the castle."

"hnnn. Ok"

"Know that you have been purged of the spells, blocks, and potions, would you like to claim your lordships?"

"what are my lordships?"

"we shall find out. Come."GripHook said while walking.Harry,Remus,Sirius, and Nyx all come out to the main part of gringotts. Sirius was looking through Harry's inheritance tests when he saw something that made him pale.

"Harry? You need to come see this."Sirius said handing him the inheritance test."

"What exactly am I looking for?"

"Look at this."Sirius said, pointing to a section of the test, Harry almost loses it. How had he not seen this?

Contracts                                    

Marriage contract to Ginerva Weasley 

Bonding Contract to Ginerva Weasley 

Loyalty Contract to Ginerva Weasley 

"GripHook? Can I see a copy of these contracts?"Harry asked scarily nice.

"Of course Mr. Lupin-Black." At this point Dumbledore decided to butt his fat-ass nose into the conversation.

" I forbid it! As his magical guardian I forbid it!"he roared. At this point people decided to stop what they were doing and watching the scene that was infront of them.Nyx was getting annoyed.

"once again you senile old man! I am his magical garden! Not you!"Nyx yelled.

"Harold James Potter! How dare you steal from your friends! Especially when they are my children!" Screamed a banshee. On the other side of Gringotts, Bill's head shot up. Ms.Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron,Ginny,Hermione,Fred, George, and Percy were all walking into Gringotts.(Ms. Weasley dragged Mr. Weasley,Fred,George, and Percy along so they can back her up.)"give your friends back there stuff Harold."

"my name is not Harold." Harry growled,"and I don't know what you're talking about! I never stole anything from them!"

"Harry, you took my bag and books."

"No I didn't."

"My Quidditch stuff."

"You don't have any. You borrow from the school."

"And all the jewelry and gold you gave me."

"I never gave you anything!!!"

"Kids it's useless. Let's just go to our vaults and grab some money to get better items. Arthur, you and the boys wait here."With that Ms.Weasley,Ron,Hermione, and Ginny walked up to the front desk and started talking with BloodSlash.

"Harrykins?"the twins asked.

"what-"

"Is going-"

"On here?"they asked in their usual twins speak. At this point,Bill has walked up to the group.

"Harry? What's going on? Why is mum freaking out?"

Ms.Weasley, Ron,Hermione, and Ginny have all been stealing from me."

"Harry my boy, you can't be serious. They are your best friends!"Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Mr.Lupin-black? Can you please cut your hand?" Harry looked over to see griphook with the knife he had used earlier and steelfang with a bowl with a bright blue potion in it. GripHook handed Harry the knife he had used earlier but before he could give the proper amount two things happened. First, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Ms.Weasley all screamed bloody murder, then when people went to go see what was wrong dumbledore grabbed the bowl from steelfang and smashed it on the ground, ruining the contents.

"Really you old moltbag?" Steelfang sneered

"I don't know what you mean." Dumbledore said, feigning innocence.

"Get out." GripHook said

"You can't kick me out! I have billions upon billions of Galleons in  this bank!"

"Actually..." bloodslash began," you four-" pointing to ms. Weasley and the others," have no money and are in debt by about a few hundred billion galleons each. And you-"pointing to dumbledore " are in debt by a few hundred trillion."

"But that's impossible! All my money I have-"

"stolen."

"Excuse me?"

"All 5 of you have been stealing from one Harrison Quinn Lupin-Black" At this point Harry got bored and turned to GripHook.

"Can we go now?" He asked

"Of course. SteelFang? Can you go retrieve another bowl full of the potion?"But before steelfang could leave Ron tackled Harry and started choking him.

"You bloody Bastard! Give me back all my money! All 1,406,937 Galleons! I want every damn Knut back! I earned it being friends with your sorry ass!" All of the Weasley Boys along with Remus, Sirius, and IronClaw all tried to get tried to get Ron off of Harry but to no avail.

"Move." Nyx said and when everyone moved out of the way, with all the grace of a dancer, Nyx had Ron in the air by his neck and started lightly choking him. she only had the intention of Incapacitating him. It was only a few moments later that the aurors came in. Apparently one of the Goblins had called the Aurors on Ms.Weasley, Ron, Hermione, And Ginny. They immediately set to work on reviving Harry, only to be interrupted by Molly Weasley's Shrill voice.

 **** ****"WHAT DO YOU AURORS THINK YOU ARE DOING? ARREST HER!! SHE IS TRYING TO KILL MY BABY BOY!!!!!" She shrieked. Nyx rolled her eyes at the woman.

"Mr,Lupin-Black would you like to go back to the office once SteelFang returns with the potion?"IronClaw asked.

"No need to wait im back." SteelFang said emotionlessly, scaring everyone because nobody knew she had left.

"Lets go back to the office. I would also like to get an Inheritance test on all of the Weasley males."Harry said.

"THat shouldnt be a problem, Lets see.....Five galleons a person......plus Six people.....the total would be 30 galleons."

"Thats fine. Just take the galleons from my vault."

"Ok lets go."Nyx who was listening in dropped the now unconscious Ron and followed Harry and the weasley males into IronClaws office and closed the door before Dumbledore could get in. Listening to him scream the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me which house or houses you think he will be sorted into!


	4. IM BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMAN (If there are any gentlemen reading my story)

I AM STARTING THE STORY AGAIN!!!!!! I DONT NEED A NOTEBOOK! I GO WITH THE FLOW OF WHAT I THINK SHOULD HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!! btw, this is no longer a Blaise Zabini/ Harry Potter story. I HAVE GREAT THINGS HAPPENNG FOR THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REREAD OVER THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND YOU WILL FIND THERE ARE SUBTLE REWRITES IN THE STORY.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Is it good? I plan on getting Harry resorted! Which house do you think he's gonna get sorted into? Leave all comments down below! I hope to have the next chapter don by my birthday next month


End file.
